


[Podfic] Fifty Things Wizards Can't do in the Myriad Worlds

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Skippy's List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pax's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Being a fine line of crack, which this fandom SORELY lacks, stolen wholesale from The Skippy List, itself an excellent bit of reading and splendiferous inspiration for any number of stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fifty Things Wizards Can't do in the Myriad Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty Things Wizards Can't Do in the Myriad Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198382) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax). 



**Title:** Fifty Things Wizards Can't do in the Myriad Worlds

  
 **Pairings:** none (but also everything possible. so really the main pairing is crack/crack)

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** crack XD

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 12 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (9MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fifty-things-wizards-cant-do-in-myriad-worlds)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
